The Accusation
by Sue Bridehead
Summary: Having heard some disturbing news, Peggy decides it's time to have a word with Pete. One-shot. Written for LJ Promptathon.


I wrote this for an Impromptu Multifandom Promptathon at Livejournal. The journal owner's name is crickets. Here was the prompt I chose: Pete/Peggy, anger, office hours, head of accounts, desk. This is the first MM fic I've written, so I hope it works for you. :)

**The Accusation**

Peggy looked down the row of secretarial desks and frowned. Naturally, Hildy was already gone for the day. Most the secretaries left before dark. She herself would normally have left by now, but she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight if she didn't handle this first.

Fuming silently, Peggy glanced down at the telephone on his secretary's desk. The second line was lit up, indicating he was still there. She couldn't quite hear what he was saying from behind the nearly-closed door, but she could pick up on the insincerity in his voice. She scoffed lightly and figured it had to be Trudy. When she heard him say 'golfing at the club' followed by that hollow laugh he uses when something isn't funny, she drew up her courage.

She took a deep breath and barged in unannounced, taking him by such surprise that his feet flew off the desk. She threw the door closed behind her with a thud. His face grew agitated, but he tried to maintain his friendly tone with whoever he was on the phone with. Peggy stepped up to his desk, placed her thumb and index finger on the cradle of the telephone, and pushed. He gasped at her audacity.

"What the hell are you _doing?_" Pete snapped at her.

"It's important," she assured him, her quiet anger seething just below the surface. "Whatever that was, it can wait."

He pointed a finger at her angrily. "For your information, _Miss_ Olson, I was in the middle of a very important call that could bring a lot of business to this firm!" Looking away from her, he picked up the telephone and reached for the business card with the Kraft logo and the name and number of a contact in upper management that he had known back in college.

But Peggy was having none of it. She grabbed the receiver out of his grip, put it back in its place, and casually knocked the telephone off his desk, sending it to the floor with a clatter. He started to shout something at her, but she cut him off.

"How could you?" she whispered.

By now, he was on his feet, both hands on his hips. He met her accusing stare and sneered, "How could I, what? Use my contacts to help keep you employed?"

She took one step closer and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know what you're doing, and you're not allowed," came her cryptic response. "It was _my_ decision. You can't undo it."

Still not clear what she was talking about, Pete shook his head. "And what exactly am I doing that our youngest 'rising star' doesn't approve of? We must keep our little Peggy happy at all costs, musn't we?" he added somewhat bitterly.

She drew in a slow breath. Barely even blinking, she put it to him.

"Look, Pete. I know you've been in touch with the state adoption board, trying to find out where our child is. I know that Trudy wants to adopt . . . and if you two think you can take him away from the family he lives with just because of who you are, you're wrong," she told him plainly.

He thought very briefly about playing it off as if she were delusional; but he decided to tell her the truth, if only to allay her fears. She deserved that much.

He walked around to the front of the desk, looking intently into her eyes. "You don't think I have a right to know what happened to my son?" he said softly. "Don't worry, Peggy. I don't mean to take him away; I just want to know that he's being cared for, and that he's with a good, loving family."

Peggy's expression softened. "Is he?" she breathed as she struggled to keep from crying.

Pete relaxed a little as he gave her the slightest smile. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he squeezed them gently. "He's fine, Peggy." She broke into soft sobs and slowly leaned against his chest.

He pulled her close and dropped one hand to her waist. He regretted it almost instantly as he felt that all too familiar urge, the overwhelming desire to ravage her. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. When she looked up at him, her lips so very innocent and yet incredibly seductive, he knew he was done for.

"Go lock the door," he whispered to her urgently.

She did.

~The End~

Notes: Yep, I'm a tease. Hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
